Hana no Kotoba
by M. Mondsichel
Summary: When one is at a lost for words, there are other means to convey what you just can't say. Levi Ackerman has never been fond of flowers, he has never been given a reason to, until now. [Rivetra]


**Notes:** I've been playing around this plot for a while now. It'll be my first multi-chapter story in a long time. I think there'll be around 7 chapters in total. I actually finished the last chapter already and haven't even started with the middle parts. And since I'm kind of lazy to update, I'll try to make each chapter a stand-alone.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin is entirely made out of Isayama sensei's genius. If I did own it, I probably would revive Petra from the dead so that she and Levi can make lots of Ackerbabies.

**Hana no Kotoba**

**花の言葉**

**The Language of Flowers**

**Written by**: M. Mondsichel

**リヴァイ****x ****ペトラ**

Levi Ackerman glances at his wristwatch for the umpteenth time as he gently drums his fingers on the wooden table.

He let's out a sigh when he sees that it is just quarter to five.

The streets are empty except for a handful of joggers who'd pass by every once in a while. It's cold out on the sidewalk café so he holds his mug of coffee for warmth, somewhat grateful that at least there was one coffee shop open at such an ungodly hour.

"Stupid Farlan. Stupid Isabel."

He checks his cellphone for any new messages, silently cursing his friends for putting him in such a predicament in the first place. It was a Saturday and he had wanted to lounge in his apartment instead of waiting for the flower shop to open.

Taking a sip of coffee and savoring the bitter warmth it provided, he crosses his leg over the other, obviously bored. He looks inside the window to signal the barista that he'll be leaving soon, not forgetting to grab some loose change from his trench coat pocket before unceremoniously slamming it on the table.

"Why the fuck didn't they just ask the florist to deliver those shitty flowers to shitty glasses anyway?" He quietly questions the vacant seat in front of him.

Levi adjusts his scarf, always wanting to be the epitome of pristine perfection, before running a hand through his ebony hair in exasperation.

His coworker, Hanji Zoe, has recently given birth and his officemates, who were also his closest friends, decided to shower the new mother with presents. He'd been unlucky enough to be given the task of buying a congratulatory bouquet for her.

Nobody knew that he hated flowers though. He disliked them ever since his parents died in some freak accident when he was a kid. For him, flowers reeked of death. Maybe it was some kind of operational conditioning because every time he found himself surrounded by flowers, it's always been because of a family member's death.

He trudges grumpily on the pavement, still pretty pissed that he had to get up THIS early. He had wanted to buy flowers in the afternoon but Isabel reasoned out that he had to buy flowers in the morning when they were at their 'prettiest'.

He knew that florists opened early but just how early? That he didn't know.

Taking a peek at his watch and seeing that it's 5 am, he reckons that the flower shop, which Farlan had already made a reservation with, is already open. So he snatches the small map his friend had made for him from his pocket, eager to get this done and over with.

With a newly found determination, he briskly walks towards his destination and it doesn't take him long before he reaches it.

_Pixis' Flowers & Blooms_

Levi cautiously takes a look at the glass door.

The sign read: Closed.

"Shit!" He couldn't contain the curse from coming out of his mouth.

He stands there unsure of what to do. Should he stay or should he just return an hour or two later? He's too lost in thought and too pissed to hear the soft 'Excuse me.' uttered from right behind him.

"Shitty Mike. Shitty Nanaba. Shitty Farlan. Shitty Isabel. Shitty glasses. Shitty Erwin for knocking up shitty glasses." He mutters it loud enough to hear.

"Fucking shi-" He abruptly stops when he hears a small giggle.

"Excuse me, Sir?" He turns around and cobalt eyes meet amber. He's surprised at first because he didn't feel her presence at all and because he's struck at how near the 'offending' person is to him.

The ginger haired girl took a couple of steps backward, an apologetic smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, You didn't seem to hear me the first time so I moved a little closer."

Levi doesn't say anything, instead, he inspects her from head to toe. She nervously plays with her thumbs, avoiding eye contact. She's just a couple of centimeters shorter than him, with her hair reaching just above her shoulders.

He concludes that she's an attractive person.

The girl clears her throat and warily looks him in the eye.

"Can you please move? I have to open the store." She holds her right hand up, showing him a set of silver keys.

"Sorry." He mumbles before stepping to the side.

She hurriedly unlocks the door, and as soon as she opens it a small bell chimes, she then stuffs the keys back inside her messenger bag.

The stoic young man waits patiently outside. He hears her drop her bag on the counter and is surprised when her head pops out in search of him.

"You can come in if you like. I'm sorry if the flowers are not organized yet, I still have to fix the displays. We usually open at around 5:30 but It'd be better for you to wait inside as opposed to staying out in the cold." She says all in one breath and before he can reply, she disappears, presumably resuming her duties.

Levi shrugs before stepping in the dinky shop. He's not sure where to position himself so he opts to lean against the checkout counter while silently watching the female scurry about. He observes that she's wearing a dark green apron now with a logo of two red roses on a silver patch. Her hair has also been tied in a ponytail.

"By the way, my name is Petra. What's yours?" She asks after successfully recovering a bucket full of roses out from the back of the shop.

"Levi." His response is clipped but she doesn't seem to mind. She quickly and efficiently arranges the array of blossoms in the shop.

"Alright Levi, I just need to put a few more flowers out and I'll be right with you. I really am sorry for not assisting you sooner but my boss would probably scold me if he sees the shop bare." She gently places the roses down near the display window and immediately heads out again to the back.

He doesn't know what prompted him to offer help, but he does anyway.

"If you want, I'll help you carry them out." His face is impassive and his tone cold, but somehow Petra hears the kindness in his voice.

She is about to protest but before she could voice out her thoughts, Levi follows her inside the cold storage room.

"Oh…" She trails off. "Umm… Please get that purple floral arrangement from right over there." She points to a spot a couple of steps away from him then grabs a bunch of sunflowers from her left.

He unconsciously scrunches up his nose, not liking the smell of the flowers one bit. He does what he is told and waits for Petra to go ahead so he can follow her lead.

Once everything was in place, she hands him a box of antibacterial wipes.

"Thanks for the help." She grins. "Here, use it to wipe off the dirt from your hands." She then takes her place at the register.

Levi checks his watch. It's 5:30 am now. He was cranky before but now he doesn't seem to mind his blunder.

"So Mr. Levi, How may I help you?" She gives him her best salesman smile.

It's the first time they've ever met but they both feel some kind of connection between them. Levi thinks she's cute and charming but refuses to let it show. Petra believes that the man in front of her is a good person though he seems completely rough around the edges.

"I'm here to pick up a bouquet, It's under the name Farlan Church." He says clearly.

"Ahh! I know that! Please wait a moment." Petra rushes to one of the freezers by the counter and delicately takes out a beautiful arrangement of casablancas and daffodils.

"I had a fun time arranging this, It's for someone who has just given birth right?" She lightly strokes one of the petals before handing it over to Levi.

"How did you know?" He inquires, slightly curious at the petite female's exceptional observation skills.

"You see, flowers have a language of their own and this means celebration while the other means new life." She excitedly exclaims.

He simply nods, not once taking his eyes off her peaceful expression. Petra seemed to like flowers a lot and he couldn't help but think that he might start to like them too.

As he is reaching for his wallet, which was nestled inside the back pocket of his pants, the amber-eyed woman shakes her head.

"This one is on me. And here… take this." She steps out from her place behind the counter, reaches for the bouquet in his hands and places a tiny teddy bear in the center.

"Thank you for the help Levi." She adds.

He opens his mouth to argue with her but whatever he was supposed to say gets caught up in his throat when she gives him a breathtaking smile.

"Congratulations to you and your wife." Her voice is soft and he barely hears it. For a moment he thinks he only imagined it.

He knits his eyebrows in confusion then begins to walk away. It is only until he reaches the door before what she said finally sinks in.

Levi turns to face her. "I'm not married. This is for a friend." He says nonchalantly.

"See you around, Petra." He pronounces her name sensually and smirks slightly before leaving the shop.

His smirk turns to a full-blown smile as he remembers her bright red face. It seems he'll acquire a liking for flowers soon enough.


End file.
